1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle wheel chocks and more particularly pertains to tire chock for tandem wheels which may be adapted for preventing unwanted movement of tandem wheel vehicles such as trucks, semitrailers, recreational vehicles, or the like by frictionally engaging facing tire tread surfaces with an adjustable wedge disposed therebetween to stop wheel rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle wheel chocks is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle wheel chocks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing a vehicle from rolling along a supporting surface are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for preventing unwanted movement of tandem wheel vehicles such as trucks, semitrailers, recreational vehicles, or the like by frictionally engaging facing tire tread surfaces with an adjustable wedge disposed therebetween to stop wheel rotation in a manner which is safe, secure, and economical.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,489 to Jackson discloses a tandem tire brake formed by upper and lower wedge members centrally joined by a threaded shaft moving the wedge members toward and away from each other for impinging confronting tread surfaces of tandem tires when disposed therebetween. Telescoping members adjustably extending between panels forming the wedge members permit fore and aft adjustment of the spacing between the wedge forming panels prior to installation of the locking device on the tires of a particular vehicle. Tire retaining flanges on the wedge members prevent lateral movement of the device in a direction parallel with the axes of tandem axles. The device shown is overly complex in its manner of fore and aft spacing adjustment in that it has numerous fasteners requiring adjustment and tightening, and also increasing potential for device failure. Additionally, the planar engagement surfaces of the wedge members provide little contact area for engaging the arcuate tire tread surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,936 to Jackson describes an exterior brake for tandem tires having upper and lower wedges joined by a bar threaded to the wedges. The bar is rotated to move the wedges together and apart and is locked against rotation by a padlock extending through a lock tab on the bar. The upper and lower wedges fit in wedging engagement between the upper and lower tread surfaces, respectively, of tandem tires. Tire retaining flanges and a tamper prevention skirt are provided on the wedges. Expansion pads to adapt the wedges to tires spaces further apart are also provided. The planar tire engagement surfaces of this device provide little contact area for engaging the arcuate tire tread surfaces. Moreover, the removable expansion pads add complexity and, given the often rapid pace of the work environment associated with their use, are likely to become separated from the main device and misplaced.
The prior art also discloses a tandem wheel chock as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,480 to Anderson which consists of dual opposing horizontal shoes pressing against the tires of the tandem wheels to prevent the wheels from rotating, the shoes being locked in position against the tires by a cam and lever action, and a vertically disposed wheel chock for tandem wheels disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,158 to Balogh et al. which includes a pair of wedge-shaped members which can be moved toward and away from each other for engagement with the opposed curved tread surface of pneumatic tires on the tandem wheels. Neither of these two inventions teach a way to compensate for the wider spacing between tires encountered on some tandem wheel vehicles, nor can either of the devices be locked to prevent unauthorized use of the vehicle.
In this respect, the tire chock for tandem wheels according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing unwanted movement of tandem wheel vehicles such as trucks, semitrailers, recreational vehicles, or the like by frictionally engaging facing tire tread surfaces with an adjustable wedge disposed therebetween to stop wheel rotation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tire chocks for tandem wheels which can be used for preventing unwanted movement of tandem wheel vehicles such as trucks, semitrailers, recreational vehicles, or the like by frictionally engaging facing tire tread surfaces with an adjustable wedge disposed therebetween to stop wheel rotation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for preventing a vehicle from rolling along a supporting surface. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.